Chiba Corps
by Cronos21Zeus
Summary: El bio-terrorismo sigue cobrando vidas sin descanso alguno, los países toman cartas en el asunto y también fuerzas armadas, nosotros solo somos perros de búsqueda usados para eliminar esta amenaza de una vez por todas. (You can translate to english with the translate of google chrome)
1. Prologo

4 Meses…

Desaparecido por 4 meses…

Sin decirle a nadie, solo a mis propios padres, no quería que empezara una búsqueda sin sentido, asi evitaría problemas futuros.

No es que este huyendo, al final iba a volver, desaparecí faltando solo 2 meses para mi 2do año de secundaria, hubiera estado completamente en problemas si no fuera por unas personas que conocí. Ahora trabajo con ellos, pero esto lo mantengo en secreto, estoy volviendo a casa, después de 4 meses ''Desaparecido'' en algunas partes del mundo.

Vuelvo porque en mi ahora nuevo ''Trabajo'' me lo piden, volver a Japón, más concretamente a Chiba, donde he estado toda mi vida.

Seguro que tanto misterio te está matando, ¿Verdad? Pues, que asi sea, no quiero tener que decírtelo y luego matarte…Bueno, eso fue un poco extremo, pero en lo que respecta al trabajo…. Es mejor que no preguntes.

Volver a mi querida Chiba, para destruir el mal que lleva por dentro, y no me refiero a limpiar las calles de los ya tan clichés ''Villanos'', me refiero a literalmente sacar una asquerosa y deforme maldad, una forma de vida a la que antes se llamaban humanos o seres vivos de los cuales se experimentó con su ADN…

¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no te lo iba a decir? Por favor, ahora estas en el mismo barco que yo asi que prepárate, tu y yo tendremos unas bonitas horas de trabajo

Ahora estas en mi equipo, ahora eres de los míos, asi que te diré una cosa, si difundes esta informacion, te clavare un Brainer en toda la cabeza, y espero que no se te haya venido algo relacionado con Batman a la mente, ya me tienen enfermo con compararme con él, aunque no me quejaría si fuera él.

En fin, ¿En que estaba?... A sí, estoy volviendo a Chiba, después de mi desaparición, con ayuda de mis querido conocidos, podre volver a estudiar, tambien tendré que idearme una buena mentira para explicar por qué lo hice. Mis padres serán los primeros en saber la mentira, aunque tambien pondré algo de verdad, no quiero que sospechen.

Ah! Tambien deberías saber en qué consiste mi trabajo, pero no te lo diré directamente, pronto lo descubrirás con tus propios ojos, pero lo que te puedo decir es que somos trabajadores de pago adelantado que se meten en donde nadie se atreve a ir para buscar cosas valiosas, la última vez que escuche sobre el próximo trabajo, nos dijeron que esta vez las naciones unidas nos contrató, ¿Loco verdad? Pero es comprensible, a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo que los países le tienen miedo, necesitan soluciones a este problema, asi que qué mejor forma de evitar problemas que enviando a perros de caza, estan en desconfianza con las cosas de sus propios países, las farmacéuticas ahora son cosa de preocupación, ya no se preocupan por el bienestar de las personas, ahora les importa el dinero.

Ya falta poco para llegar a mi casa, ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado tiempo desde que mis reservas de Komachi se agotaron, ahora para recargarlas tendré que pasar varios dias pegado a la fuente de poder, no me quejo, al final saldremos ganado los dos.

Antes de que acabe déjame decirte unas cuantas reglas…

1.- No difundir informacion si no te pagan por ella  
2.- Cualquier trabajo que hagamos, será en secreto, nada de decirle a nadie, o te arrepentirás  
3.- Siempre trabaja por dinero, no por otra cosa  
4.- No apoyamos a nadie, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y listo  
5.- Siempre ten una pistola encima, te lo digo por experiencia  
6.- El ultimo pero no menos importante, si ves a otro trabajador que no sea de tu grupo, no lo dejes ni respirar

Creo que con esto ya sabes todo lo necesario, eso significa que ya estás listo para trabajar, espero que no metas la pata como lo hice yo.

Que no te asesine un Hunter o te coma un Cerberus.


	2. Capitulo 1

Me siento realmente cansado, ayer tuve un trabajo bastante duro, esta vez era algo bastante grande… ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de mal pensar? Me refiero a que esta vez el trabajo que nos tocó, requirió de todos los agentes posibles, y si, dije agentes, trabajo para una PMC aunque es algo malo que un estudiante de secundaria trabaje para una de esas, pero no me importa.

Estuve toda esta semana junto con mi equipo, realizando un trabajo, bajo el auspicio de las naciones unidas, somos la mejor PMC.

¿Qué? ¿No sabes que es una PMC? ¿No lo Googleaste? Espera! antes de que lo hagas, déjame decírtelo yo, si lo buscas te aparecerán cosas que no son. Bien, una PMC es una Prívate Military Company, ¿Ahora si te haces una idea? Ahora que tienes la idea de que hago te pondré al corriente de lo que hacemos ya que es algo que adoptamos las PMC recientemente.

Durante un suceso en el año 1998, una ciudad de los estados unidos, Racoon City, se vio envuelta en una epidemia caníbal de proporciones colosales, tratando de contenerla, el ejercito de los estados unidos envió un gran equipo de búsqueda y rescate, pero más bien era para evitar que las personas entraran… o algo saliera. Durante estos sucesos, un misil fue lanzado para eliminar al que ahora conocían como un virus, eliminando a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos o ya muertos vivientes que se encontraban allí, y asi la ciudad de Racoon City fue eliminada del mapa para siempre.

El causante de todo esto fue una compañía farmacéutica llamada ''Umbrella Corp.'' Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre ella, ya que es bueno estudiar para estar preparado, después de que esta corporación fuera acusada de más de 100.000 muertes fue disuelta y todos sus fondos e investigaciones fueron tomadas por el país, pero no todos sus fondos se vieron afectados, ya que gracias al comercio de las B.O.W.s (Bio-organic Weapon's) tenían bastantes con lo que seguir haciendo sus experiementos, pero la cosa no se detuvo allí.

Gracias a la avaricia de las demás farmacéuticas alrededor del mundo, todos querían poner sus dedos sobre las investigaciones hechas por Umbrella, para poder fabricar sus propias B.O.W.s y venderlas en el mercado negro.

Cosa que los países no pasaron por alto, y después de una pequeña reunión con todos los países se llegó el acuerdo de contratar a las PMC's para recuperar todo referente a esas investigaciones.

Umbrella no solo se limitó a sino que tambien tenían sedes en Alemania, Reino Unido, Colombia, México, España, Canadá, Japón, Prácticamente el todos los países, incluso llegue a escuchar y a confirmar que tenían una sede en la Antártida pero fue destruida por unos antiguos miembros de las fuerzas de rescate de Racoon City, los S.T.A.R.S, se sabe que en total 4 miembros estan actualmente vivos.

Creo que ahora que estamos al dia, ya que sabes lo básico es mejor seguir con lo que estábamos, después te explicare cosas para que estés al tanto de todo.

El solo levantarme ya era cansado, estaba completamente agotado, actualmente estoy fuera de servicio por 2 años, que es demasiado considerando como estan las cosas allí fuera. Pero no puedo hacer nada, el jefe hablo y yo tengo que obedecer asi que no puedo quejarme.

Levantarme, darme una ducha y desayunar eran tareas que hice en piloto automático, hoy es sábado, pero igual me levante temprano, al igual que mi querida hermanita Komachi, después de estar fuera por 4 meses mis reservas de Komachi estaban en peligro de desaparecer, ahora estoy recargando.

''Onii-chan, ¿vistes esto?'' - Parece que vio algo en su celular, parece que es sobre los Ataques Bio-terroristas.

''A ver ¿Qué es? – Hay que parecer despistado en estos casos, no quiero que sospeche que la estaba mirando.

''No te hagas el tonto, estabas viendo lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sabes bastante de estas cosas que han estado pasando últimamente, explícame ¿Qué es esto?'' – Ahora que lo veo bien es sobre un bio-ataque en Canadá.

''Parece otro ataque, ¿Qué quieres saber? – No entiendo que es lo que quiere que le diga

''¿Qué sabes sobre las cosas que usan?'' – No pensé que quisiera saber eso

''¿Por qué tan de repente quieres saber sobre ese tema? –

''Quiero estar preparada, y tú sabes bastante, asi que eres mi mejor opción, Ja! Eso suman muchos puntos Komachi!'' – Esta niña!, buena jugada

''Ahhh, está bien, que quieres saber, se especifica'' –

''Primero, quiero saber que son esas cosas'' –

''En palabras simples, armas biológicas'' –

''En palabras simples, eso no me dice mucho'' –

''Bien bien, armas biológicas hechas a partir de un virus de elaboración humana, no son nada de la naturaleza, son mortales, el más común, un muerto viviente, no son la gran cosa pero en grupos son un dolor en el maldito culo'' –

''Onii-chan, esa palabras!'' – Oh por dios, no me lo creo

''Ah! Perdon'' – Diablos, desde cuando me prohíbe expresarme como quiero, a todo esto, ¿Por qué me disculpe?

'' Cuida tu boca, aquí hay una niña presente'' – Una niña demasiado madura para su edad

''Bueno, de cualquier forma, la única cosa que debes saber es evitar los lugares estrechos y no corras sin sentido, puede ser lo último que hagas'' – Y es verdad, la mayoría de las personas bajo estas situaciones corren sin más, el miedo es el peor enemigo de un ser humano, al final terminan siendo devorados hasta los huesos

''Jummm, ¿Solo eso? Pensé que me dirías que a lo mejor tienen algún punto débil'' –

''Claro que lo tienen, es la cabeza o la columna vertebral, pero a menos que tengas un arma o mucha fuerza no creo que los puedas matar'' – Es algo bastante grotesco tambien, ella no lo podría soportar

Mi vista se posa en ella, parece que vio algo realmente feo, ¿pero que pasa con esa cara? ….Espera! Lo he vuelto a hacer.

Es un mal habito que tengo, cada vez que hablo sobre como eliminar a alguna de esas cosas, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, eso combinado con mis horribles ojos que parece la de un pez muerto y psicópata dan una imagen bastante aterradora y tambien bastante horrible.

''Perdon, lo volví a hacer'' –

''Tienes que cuidar ese horrible habito, asi nunca conseguirás una novia'' –

''Como si tuviera tiempo de estar meloso con una mujer, aparte no la necesito, tengo una increíble hermana menor, Oh! Eso suman muchos puntos Hachiman'' –

''Eso es trampa, además, lo digo enserio'' –

''Y yo tambien, no tengo tiempo de eso'' –

Es verdad, no tengo tiempo de eso, ahora que estoy fuera de servicio tengo que mantenerme en buena condición para no volver a la acción y que a la primera me peguen un bocado en la yugular.

El sábado fue bastante tranquilo, quitando el hecho sobre el ataque, pasamos un fin de semana relajante, he incluso el domingo fue igual. Estaba llegando el lunes, el dia donde tenía que volver a clases, ya tenía lista mi excusa, además de que mi equipo de ayudaría con tal mentira.

Es lunes por la mañana, no tengo ganas de levantarme, pero con una hermana como Komachi te levantas quieras o no. No es mucho problema el quitarme el sueño que me queda ya que la mayoría del tiempo que estuve trabajando teníamos que estar alertas, asi que controlo todo mi cuerpo a voluntad.

Me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha lo más fría posible para ser inmune al sueño que me pueda llegar en algún momento, me pongo mi aburrido uniforme _''Lo que daría por ir con la ropa de mi trabajo''_ y bajo a desayunar, pero curiosamente estan mis padres tambien, parece que no tendrán que trabajar hoy, bien por ellos, si fuera decisión suya trabajarían poco, yo quisiera trabajar más. Mi madre parece estar con bastante energía y de buen humor pero mi padre parece agotado, no quiero saber que pasó anoche en ese cuarto, eso es para +18.

''Muy Buenos Dias Hachiman'' - Diablos, si creo que es lo que creo que es, parece que mi madre es peligrosa, nunca pensé decir eso de ella

''Buenos dias…Hachiman'' – Pobre hombre, está en el hueso

''Buenos dias, Mamá, Papá'' – Hay que ser educado, Los modales hacen al hombre

''Ah! Onii-chan ya casi está listo el desayuno, solo espera''

La otra cosa que noto es que mi madre está ayudando a Komachi para el desayuno, es raro, bastante raro, denle una medalla a mi padre por hacer a esta mujer feliz cada vez que ella lo pide.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, yo no dije ni una palabra, mi madre y mi padre hablaban sobre Komachi solamente, no es que me importe, ya me acostumbre a que la felicidad y la buena vibra de esta casa sea Komachi asi que no me importa mucho. Es hora de que me vaya a la escuela, me voy a encontrar con Grave en la sala de profesores, Grave es un miembro de mi equipo, es el cerebro con músculos, y es como un hermano mayor para mí y yo un hermano menor para él.

Antes de que me uniera a esta PMC iba a la secundaria en bicicleta, buena para desarrollar resistencia y piernas fuertes, pero eso quedo como un juguete ante uno de mis amores actuales, mi hermosa moto BMW G 310 R, tengo una licencia especial gracias a nuestro trabajo, mis padres piensan que trabajo en algo del gobierno, cuando les dije me bombardearon con preguntas y preguntas, primera vez que tienen una charla tan larga conmigo que no sea por Komachi, pero al decirles esa mentira se me dejaron tranquilo, pero igual me querían quitar a mi bebe, asi que plante cara, nadie se mete con moto-chan.

Me subo a mi preciosa G 310 y me dispongo a salir, pasando por calles donde la gente me mira con si fuera un delincuente, no es que me importe pero des molesto al extremo, por cierto, no he dicho a que PMC pertenezco, pues nada más y nada menos que a la PMC de ''Ghost Of Steel'' y a mi escuadrón nos llaman ''Los Perros de Ébano'' nunca hemos sufrido una baja, nunca hemos tenido problemas graves y nunca hemos dudado en aceptar los trabajos de riesgo biológico que involucren B.O.W.s de tipo Tyrant.

Al llegar a la prisión llamada escuela, atraigo demasiadas miradas por el hecho de llegar en moto, llegando al aparcamiento dejo mi moto y la aseguro, y caminando con mi casco voy a la sala de profesores y allí estaba mi hermano.

''Hermano'' – Es raro llamarlo asi, pero él lo pidió

''Buenos dias, señor mucha atención'' –

''Por favor no me recuerdes que me estan mirando demasiado'' –

''Bueno, tu llegaste en moto, asi que la culpa es tuya'' –

''Bueno lo admito, culpa mía'' –

''Bien, entremos es hora de explicar la situación'' –

El plan era el siguiente, Grave tiene una maestría en física cuántica, asi que mentiríamos sobre que yo fui elegido como uno de los muchos estudiantes para poder ser parte de un proyecto que él estaba llevando a cabo en unas instalaciones científicas, asi evitaríamos ser interrogados sobre el hecho. Nuestro plan es infalible, y asi podre volver a estudiar, tambien planteamos la idea de que presentara los exámenes que me perdí en un solo dia, y tras decir eso, aceptaron.

Ahora me toca ir a mi clase que es la 2-C, perfecto parece que me toca con los mismos idiotas del año pasado, espero que ninguno me dirija la palabra, asi que usare una de mis 60 habilidades anti personas, Mirada Fulminante, asi los mantendré alejados.

Parece que surte efecto, pero no es efectivo contra todos.

Se me está acercando Orimoto, esto va a ser ridículo a niveles interestelares.

''Hola, Hikigaya'' –

''Hola Orimoto'' –

''Escuche que llegaste en moto a la escuela, ¿Es verdad?'' –

''Si quieres saber puedes verme irme en ella a la hora de salida'' –

''Jajajajajajajaja Hilarante Hikigaya!'' – Esta mujer tiene el humor en donde no le pega el sol

''No veo la gracia de eso, si quieres saber si vine o no en moto podes verme irme'' –

''Pero es mejor que me lo digas tu''- Esta mujer es insistente

''Si vine en moto, ¿listo? ¿Satisfecha? –

''Ummmm, ¿Cómo conseguiste poder conducir si eres menor de edad? – Ahora sí, esta mujer es una molestia en donde no pega el sol

''Escucha en este momento no…'' –

 _ ***DIIIIING DOOOOONG***_ _(¿Qué? ._. asi suena para mí una campana)_

Salvado por la campana, nunca pensé decir que me alegro tener que ver clases, una estudiante de este grado es una molestia

 _ **6 meses después**_

Nada que destacar en este tiempo, solo una molestia constante, Orimoto Kaori, lleva desde hace 4 meses siguiéndome a todas partes, ya le dije que se mantuviera alejada de mí, no quiero que me esté molestando cuando hable con Dupont sobre los acontecimientos en la compañía, es molesto que hablen de mi a mis espaldas, nadie sabe que soy de una PMC, asi debe ser, si Orimoto escucha algo y comenta, tendré que silenciarla y no es algo que me guste hacer, pero en comparación soy bastante blando, hay formas bastante enfermizas de hacer callar a una mujer y no me gusta ni siquiera mencionarlas.

Por lo pronto la dejare tranquila, espero que al tiempo se aburra, no quiero ser niñero de ninguna niña curiosa.

 _ **2 años después**_

EL TIEMPO PASA DEMASIADO RAPIDO, DETENGAN ESTA LOCURAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHH!

Muy bien esto fue muy rápido, ¿qué carajo paso aquí? Esto fue muy rápido para mi gusto, pero no importa porque ahora voy a la preparatoria, es perfecto, no tendré que verles la cara más nunca a estos imbéciles más nunca YUJU!

Estos dos años fueron la cosa más aburrida que he hecho en mucho tiempo, la única cosa diferente fue que Kaori no para de acercarse a mí, tuve que soportar todo este tiempo sus chistes malos y sus burlas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero por suerte y magia el tiempo paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta.

Ahora que ya presente para la preparatoria que quiero solo resta esperar a que publiquen los resultados, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que quede. No podrían rechazar al primer lugar en los exámenes de mi secundaria ni aunque quisieran.

Ya han pasado los dos años de mi prohibición para poder entrar en acción, ahora sí que es momento de que me destaque como siempre lo hago, H8-08 vuelve al juego y más brutal que nunca.

Faltan solo 4 semanas para que inicie mi preparatoria, espero que el primer dia sea tranquilo, no quiero verme involucrado en ningún escándalo, pero llegando a la preparatoria en moto llamara mucho la atención, pero no me importa mucho.

Durante este tiempo no hubo incidentes a gran escala que involucraran B.O.W.s, una que otra revuelta por pequeñas propagaciones del virus, espero que no llegue aquí a Chiba, si llega a pisar este lugar, el responsable será colgado como un cerdo en un matadero y me tendrá a mi como carnicero, nadie ensucia mi hermosa Chiba sin que salga bien parado.

Tambien durante este tiempo mis padres han estado bastante en casa, la razón todavía no la puedo explicar porque no la sé, solo sé que han estado demasiado tiempo en casa, asi que la mayor parte del tiempo estan con Komachi, incluso una vez, Komachi trajo a unas amigas y ellos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo se pusieron a hablar con ellas. Yo por mi parte no interferí en esa hermosa escena y subí a mi habitación a ponerme al dia con lo último en informacion entre las PMC.

''Esto es bastante raro'' –

'' _*¿Que es raro 08?*''_ –

Este es Dupont, mi mejor amigo en la unidad y el encargado de la logística del escuadrón de ''Los Perros de Ébano'', es tambien el responsable de que yo pueda volver a estudiar, tiene 26 años, bastante mayor y aun luce joven. Cuando me quiero poner al dia con las cosas lo llamo vía video chat, pero ahora lleva su máscara ya que va de camino a una misión en Transilvania.

'' ¿Que paso en Edonia Exactamente?'' –

'' _*Ahhh eso, pues la BSAA inicio un ataque a una base de rebeldes de la cual eran J'avo la mayor parte de los miembros, asi que como asunto de B.O.W.s se les clasifico como Bio-terrorismo. No resistieron mucho, pero la BSAA perdió a algunos de los mejores equipos allí, incluso el equipo de Redfield*''_ –

''Es increíble que alguien como él pudiera perder a sus hombres'' – Es verdad, alguien del calibre de Redfield que no deja a ningún soldado o aliado atrás, haya perdido a tantos, aunque lo vi de lejos, parecía alguien duro de pelar, incluso la propia palabra no alcanzaba para abarcar todo sobre el

'' _*Tuvo una depresión severa después de eso, solo tomaba en bares y vagaba por todos lados, hasta que Piers le puso un alto y lo llevo de vuelta a su puesto como capitán de unidad en la BSAA, después se toparon con la responsable de tales atrocidades contra su unidad*''_ – Espera! ¿Alguien fue el que perpetro esto?

''Espera Dupont, fue un alguien ¿y no un algo?'' –

'' _*Exacto, fue Ada Wong*''_ – QUEEEEEEEEE! Espera un momento

''Espera Dupont, ¿Nuestra Ada Wong?'' –Qué diablos paso allí!

'' _*Ah disculpa, creo que debí decir, la doble de Ada*''_ – Ahhh eso lo explica todo, ahora solo falta explicar eso de 'Doble', nadie puede reemplazar a la hermosa súper espía Ada Wong

''¿Ada tenía una doble todo este tiempo?'' –

'' _*No realmente, era una doble pero ella no sabía nada, Derek C Simmons, el exministro de defensa, usando el Virus-C y a una de sus investigadoras en contra de su voluntad, pudo crear a una Ada Wong. El tipo era un Enfermo en toda regla, usando el virus para su propio capricho*'_ ' – Bueno, todas las personas tienen uno que otro capricho en su vida, mientras más poder tenga esa persona, más grande es el capricho y más raro

'' Claro claro, como si tu no tuvieras un capricho tambien, jajajajajajajajajaja'' –

'' _*Si lo tengo pero, de que sirve tenerlo si no lo puedo hacer realidad*''_ – idiota jajajajaja

''Nunca pensé que tuvieras uno, pero bueno, cada humano tiene uno, asi que no diré nada más''-

'' _*Esta bien, pero otra cosa 08*''_ –

''Si, dime''

'' _*Los agentes de inteligencia parece que divisaron al Sr. Muerte*''_ -

''HABLAS ENSERIO!'' – Esto es increíble, el legendario señor muerte sigue vivo, me lo figuraba, nunca se encontró su equipo y tampoco su cuerpo, asi que era de esperarse que estuviera vivo

'' _*Si y estas de suerte, parece que está en Chiba, formara parte temporal de Ghost of Steel*''_ -

''SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! A ESO SE LE LLAMA SUERTE DE PREPARATORIA'' – Diablos creo que grite demasiado fuerte

'' _*Se nota que no le tienes respeto y admiración al Sr. Muerte*''_ -

''Lo admito, ese tipo es increíble, es otro duro de pelar al igual que Redfield'' – Es verdad, ese tipo ha sobrevivido a todo tipo de cosas, igual que los supervivientes de Racoon y Terragrigia'' – Sigo sin creer que este aquí

'' _*Bueno ya casi llego, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos 08, suerte en tu preparatoria*''_ –

''Suerte Dupont, vuelve con bastante detalles de lo que veas, quiero saberlo todo'' –

'' _*No podría negarle informacion a mi mejor cliente, Dupont, Corto*''_ –

Él y yo tenemos buena amistad, el me da informacion para las misiones y yo a cambio le doy cosas que necesite, soy bueno encontrando esas cosas, ya que me dio esa informacion tan jugosa creo que le daré un regalo. Hace unas dos semanas conseguí de pura puta suerte una Samurái Edge, las armas especiales hechas para los S.T.A.R.S de Racoon, fue algo que conseguí de pura suerte en las Deep Web, cosa que creo no estaba bien, pero a veces se consiguen cosas útiles, como las balas de punta explosiva que necesitábamos en la misión de eliminación de B.O.W.s de una empresa farmacéutica, le descargue el cargador entero pero preciso al Tyrant en todo el corazon, y exploto como si fuera una piñata, cause un poco de revuelo ya que no sabían lo que paso hasta que se los explique.

 _ **Muchos dias despueeeeess**_

Ok, estos saltos temporales son bastante raros asi que no me quejare porque son útiles, pero espero que no se repitan mucho, es difícil acostumbrarme.

Bien, lo que me esperaba era verdad, quede como….!¿El tercero mejor?! Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, veo la tabla de los 10 mejores y estoy de tercero, eso está bastante mal, horriblemente mal, la primera es una mujer y el segundo un hombre, perfecto, tengo enemigos de primera mano y ni siquiera he comenzado a estudiar todavía. Pero bueno, cuando empecemos me los quitare de encima rápidamente. Bien, ahora que quede puedo empezar a alistarme.

 _*You got mail*_

Parece que tengo trabajo, que buena forma de celebrar mi ingreso que eliminando y buscando informacion y B.O.W.s, estoy listo.

 **Conectando…**

''*Aquí 08, me reporto para misión*'' –

''*Bien 08, el equipo Ónix está en espera con tu participación, tenemos una solicitud de búsqueda y eliminación, instalaciones de Umbrella en Japón, es tu zona asi que estas a cargo de este escuadrón*'' –

''*Órdenes recibidas, partiré enseguida a la zona de la misión, 08 Corto*'' –

Perfecto, es hora de que eliminemos esa zona lo antes posible y cobremos por el trabajo, Moto-chan necesita unas piezas para mejorar y Komachi me pidió algunas cosas asi que será dos pájaros de un tiro, o mejor dicho, matar dos Novistador de un solo tiro.

Ahhh! Casi se me olvida decirte una cosa, o creo que ya te la había dicho… Como sea, lo diré otra vez, no me molesta en decirlo, esta PMC la contrato las Naciones Unidas asi que la paga es bastante elevada, no me importa mucho el dinero pero hoy en dia todo se mueve es con dinero, como dice el jefe ''El dinero es la liberta de estos tiempos'' y es pura verdad.

Ahora que toda esta listo, vamos a trabajar.

'' _ **LET'S GO AHEAD''**_


	3. Capitulo 2

''*Llegando al destino, aproximándonos al edificio Punta de Hermes*'' –

''Muy bien, atención todos, esta es una misión de búsqueda y destrucción, informes, datos, muestras, todo lo relacionado con las B.O.W.s debe ser recolectado, y si hay Bio-armas a eliminar, no lo duden. Esta vez estoy a cargo yo asi que las únicas ordenes que recibirán serán las mías, ninguno de ustedes se quedara atrás, ¿entendido?''-

''ENTERADO''-

''Asi si se puede trabajar…Otra cosa, si encuentran informacion de otras sedes en los datos, se les dará un extra, asi que busquen bien, somos perros de caza, nada se nos debe escapar, ahora es momento de bajar, VAMOS VAMOS VAMOOOS! –

Liderar a una unidad es algo complicado, pero me he labrado una buena reputación para poder evitar problemas con los demás equipos, si puedo evitar las cosas malas lo hago. Soy bastante conocido porque dos veces junto con mi equipo eliminamos 2 Tyrant en 2 ocasiones diferentes y bajo diferentes circunstancias que no eran muy favorables para nosotros.

Las instalaciones estan en un viejo edificio de oficinas de Umbrella que fue sustituido por un departamento de farmacéutica, cosa que no me agrada para nada, es algo que las naciones unidas quieren evitar a toda costa, por eso el consejo farmacéutico mundial creo la B.S.A.A pero no todas las farmacéuticas son buenas si contratan a mercenarios para buscar todo lo referente a las investigaciones de Umbrella para ellos poder desarrollar sus propias bio-armas.

Puede que nos encontremos a Mercenarios aquí, es mejor prevenir a estos muchachos.

''* _A todas las unidades, no olviden que las amenazas no son solo las bio-armas, tambien cabe la posibilidad de que aquí haya otros mercenarios, asi que no tengan piedad de ellos, incluso pueden tener informacion valiosa, elimínenlos antes de que ellos puedan notarlo_ *''- No quiero que ninguno se descuide, perder a alguien bajo mi mando es perjudicial, además quiero llevarlos de una pieza a casa

No es de extrañar que este edificio este vacío a esta hora, son las 1200 horas de la madrugada, asi que es normal que no haya ni un alma en pena, pero las cámaras estan funcionando cosa que me indica que hay un guardia…O muchos, no se sabe, solo eliminamos o reducimos.

Nuestro despliegue será en el tejado, este equipo está constituido por 5 personas, y conmigo son 6, asi que tendremos dos equipos para el allanamiento.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta pero parece que hay un panel de seguridad, si lo pirateamos nos llevaría mucho tiempo y probablemente alertaríamos a los guardias que hay, asi que optamos por ir al costado del edificio. Esta construcción cuenta con 67 pisos, escaneándolo encontramos una sala blindada en el piso 50 y la puerta de acceso está en el nivel 2 del sótano, asi que nos dividiremos, un equipo se quedara aquí en la azotea y el otro ira a despejar la sala de seguridad.

Yo liderare el equipo de asalto a la sala blindada. Bajamos por el costado del edificio en rapel, cortamos el cristal y entramos sin ningún problema, pero es difícil pasar a través de estas cámaras, tambien hay patrullas lo cual dificulta un poco pasearse, pero tambien nos lo facilita.

Usando las sombras me oculto en una esquina para poder emboscar a uno de los guardias.

Desenfundo mi karambit y con una patada en posterior de la pierna hago que caiga sobre su rodilla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le clavó el cuchillo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Lo suficientemente rápido para poder llevarlo a rastras a la oficina donde me escondía.

''Con esto se darán cuenta rápido asi que mejor darnos prisa'' – Un pensamiento lógico en este caso, quisiera que todos pensaran como yo, pero no quiero tener que aguantarme mis propias estupideces

La sala blindada está al otro lado de esta sala, no muy lejos pero las cámaras son muy molestas.

Creo saber que hacer…

''Marcos, ¿me recibes?'' –

''* _Lo recibo capitán, Devil y yo hemos eliminado 4 guardias en nuestra posición, cambio_ *'' – Diablos! Estos muchachos son increíblemente eficientes

''Bien ahora toca la sala blindada, muévanse lo más rápido que puedan evitando las cámaras, usaremos C4 para la puerta, no hay tiempo para piratearla''–

''* _Recibido, Devil y yo nos ponemos en marcha, cambio y corto_ *''-

Esquivar las cámaras es complicado, algunas estan en sitios muy abiertos, no puedo correr como loco directo a la sala, pero con algo de sobre esfuerzo logro llegar.

Una puerta con blindaje de 3 cm, no es muy gruesa pero jodidamente resistente. Una carga de C4 en los bordes y en el centro la harán trizas.

Como si fuera un juego, me posiciono en la parte derecha de la puerta, marcos y Devil en la izquierda, al dar la señal detonamos las cargas y durante esa fracción de segundo irrumpimos en la sala, con el conteo habían 4 guardias que sin vacilación alguna eliminamos con las **TDI Vector** , acribillando toda la sala.

Parece que solo estan estos guardias solamente, y parece que aquí estaba el que necesitábamos para la puerta de acceso al complejo subterráneo, que buena suerte tenemos, lo cual no me gusta ni un pelo.

''Sabre, Viking, Pragon, bajen a nuestra posición en rapel, cambio'' –

''*En camino capitán, cambio y corto*'' –

''Asi que solo nos resta bajar a ver que hay en estas instalaciones, parece sencillo'' – Pobre hombre, Devil no sabe que no debería pensar de forma tan infantil

''Cuando las cosas son tan fáciles, debes dudar, aunque sea una estupidez muy grande debes hacerlo, nada se obtiene sin perder algo a cambio, eso es el intercambio equivalente del dia a dia'' – Suena estúpido pero asi es, nada en esta vida es gratis, y cuando algo es fácil algo difícil o legendariamente difícil le sigue

''Sabre, Viking y Pragon llegando señor'' – La voz de Devil me saca de mis pensamientos al darse cuenta de que se estaban aproximando los restantes del equipo

Como es de suponer, bajamos al nivel del sótano, pero como soy muy vago, bajamos en el ascensor que nos lleva directo al sótano si tienes la tarjeta de acceso del complejo subterráneo lo cual conseguimos en la sala de seguridad.

Como me temía, en la parte subterránea estaba la entrada al complejo, y sé que es de Umbrella porque tienden a poner su logo en todos lados, si pudieran le pondrían su logo hasta a una cabra con retraso.

Al pasar por esas enormes puertas de metal, antes le informamos al equipo de apoyo que estábamos entrando al complejo, dimos un estimado de 2 horas si no sabían nada de nosotros en ese tiempo, ellos entrarían al rescate.

Al llegar al lugar vemos que estaba siendo desmantelado, pero solo habían empezado con todo, nos dividimos y buscamos la informacion, bastante informacion que se pagaría bien, pero tenemos ya un contrato y hay que respetarlo.

Los demás parecen haber encontrado tambien lo necesario, pero algo me inquieta.

Si apenas estan desmantelando el lugar, puede que haya bio-armas aquí, será mejor ver que hay aquí, si es un Tyrant no estaremos listo para eliminarlo, es muy arriesgado con un equipo tan pequeño y con estas armas.

''Escuchen, veamos que hay más adentro, puede que encontremos algo que sea más valioso o incluso algo que debamos erradicar'' –

Poniéndonos en camino encontramos los laboratorios de monitoreo, y era lo que me esperaba, pero en un nivel muy leve de peligro.

Lo que esta sede hacia era investigaciones sobre una variante un poco molesta del Zombie típico de infección accidental, El Bloodshot.

Una mutación derivada del humano que se infectó por el virus C, es casi igual al Crimson Head pero este muta al tiempo y el Crimson Head solo cuando ha sido abatido, pero los dos son igual de molestos por igual.

''Parece que tenemos un problema bastante grande aquí, y no me gusta como se ve, hay que quemar este lugar por completo'' –

'' ¿Por qué quemarlo?–

''Porque los Bloodshot son susceptibles al fuego, si los quemas será la forma más rápida de eliminarlos, ya tenemos miles de teras en informacion, asi que mejor vámonos, Viking, planta unas terminas con C4 alrededor de los contenedores de estas cosas'' –

''Termita y C4, ¿algo más capitán? Me parece muy poco'' – Buena observación muchacho

''Tienes razón, usaremos las incendiarias y las de fragmentación que tenemos tambien, es hora de clausurar este lugar de forma permanente'' –

Usando el hobby de Sabre que consiste en armas y desarmar bombas e incluso fabricar unas el mismo, construimos una bomba que él llama, y no le falta razón, **Vesubio** , un buen nombre para algo que lanzara fuego y fragmentos a todos los lados como si fuera un puto volcán. Creo que como resulte este invento estúpido puede y le diga a los de I+D que fabriquen unos cuantos.

Saliendo de la sala veo en una de las mesas de los trabajadores una foto, que me pone los pelos de punta.

Es una foto de Wesker, Alex Wesker, una de las investigadoras más destacadas en el _**Proyecto Kodoku**_ , la responsable de la muerte de la fauna, flora y personas de una isla. Parece que ella tambien estaba aquí, esto tambien deberá estar en los archivos que tenemos. Mejor nos vamos.

Cerrando la gran puerta del complejo, Detonamos las cargas y escuchamos el sonido de las constantes explosiones detrás de nosotros, lo cual me indica que se está produciendo una reacción en cadena.

Solo salir de allí me da una sensación de paz, salimos por la puerta principal, pero no sin antes hacer un poco de ruido.

Como forma de prevención colocamos cargas estratégicas en el edificio, para cubrir nuestras huellas.

Mientras nos alejábamos en la camioneta de fuga del lugar, aprieto el gatillo del detonador y todo explota en un destello hermoso.

Queremos evitar problemas asi que cubriremos esto como si fuera una fuga de gas, siempre se creen que es una fuga de gas. Mañana no tengo nada que hacer asi que iré con mi escuadrón al piso franco a relajarnos un poco, ellos tambien tenían misiones asi que pensaran igual que yo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Cuando te mencionan el terrorismo, es un tema bastante delicado, en varios países se podría considerar un tema tabú, pero cuando hablamos de bio-terrorismo es algo completamente diferente.

En esencia son lo mismo, un ataque que provoca bajas civiles y puede llegar al punto de causar bajas de oficiales de policía o militares, ya que no estan acostumbrados a lidiar con estas cosas, lo contrario a nosotros

Somos una maquina perfectamente pulida, aceitada y puesta en el lugar correcto para poder trabajar, sin nosotros, actualmente no habría forma de detener este desastre desatado por la codicia y la sed de poder.

Estoy actualmente sentado mirando mi computadora despues de recibir cierto informe, y mis nuevas órdenes… y es por esto que me quede pensando.

Mis órdenes son simples, Solo son ''Proteger e informar'' pero mis objetivos siguen sin ser revelados, tambien hay una advertencia de que un grupo está experimentando una variante del Virus T, algo relacionado con el control mental o algo asi, lo cual ya de por sí solo es bastante peligroso sumando el hecho de poder controlar a alguien es algo que ya es un asunto de todo el país.

Me encomendaron la mision de ''Proteger'' a alguien, pero no sé nada más al respecto, me dijeron que el nombre y la ubicación de mi objetivo serán informadas dentro de pocas horas. Pero según mis fuentes y un poco de charla que le pude sacar al jefe al momento de darme la mision es que mi objetivo es el hijo/a de un miembro destacado, pero no hay más nada que me pueda servir para orientarme en esta mision

Mi monologo del bio-terrorismo es por el simple hecho de que hay una amenaza contra esta persona y los que lo rodean, y eso amigos míos, es donde entro yo hago desaparecer cualquier amenaza potencial

Odio al bio-terrorismo, asi como odio trabajar, pero mi trabajo es divertido, como dice el dicho 'Si tu trabajo te gusta, no estás trabajando en absoluto', y tiene toda la razón

Actualmente son las 5 AM, lo cual es inusual en mí ya que prefiero dormir los mas que pueda, pero la mision entrante es algo que tiene prioridad sobre mi sueño

Todo esto me ha quitado cualquier pizca de sueño que poseía, ya no tengo ni el más mínimo rastro de cansancio, asi que es hora de prepararse

Espero no tener ningún problema, quiero estar lo antes posible en clases para no tener un sermón de algún profesor, aunque lo tendré ya que no iré caminando a la escuela, eso me da mucha pereza

No pierdo mi tiempo cuando montando mi ahora nueva BMW R 1200 GS, ya que mi anterior moto la tiene temporalmente un agente que está en cubierto del equipo

 **20 minutos despues.**

Las calles de Chiba son tan pacificas cuando es de mañana que me dan ganas de pasear hasta que comience el ruido infernal que siempre hay a cierta hora

Pero creo que no será hoy, tengo que llegar al instituto aunque me sobra tiempo

Pero ahora lo único que veo es a un pequeño perrito salchicha corriendo por la calle… ¡OYE! Es cachorrito deberia estar con su correa y no corriendo sin preocuparse de nada

¿Dónde estará el dueño irresponsable?

'' ¡Sable detente! ¡Espera! ''- Una voz un tanto melosa suena no muy lejos del cachorro

ALLÍ! Allí está la dueña irresponsable… bueno, al menos lo está siguiendo y no se está me… ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

Esto me lo veía venir, por eso estuve al tanto de todo, sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y porque lo sabía es que estoy corriendo a todo lo que da mi moto

Sin darse cuenta de nada, el cachorro corre por una pasarela sin percatarse de que hay una limusina negra comiéndose el camino y el perro solo se queda congelado

Solo espero que esto valga la pena…

Solo toma un pequeño freno de la moto para estar deslizándome por el suelo, agarrando al perro… el único problema es que cuando digo deslizarme, me refiero a que estoy raspando el piso con todo y incluso la moto

Solo espero que no deje daño permanente, que solo sea la pintura blanca y negra

Al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, el conductor frena con fuerza pero igual, si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, igual el perro hubiera recibido un golpe fuerte, y eso es algo difícil de curar y más para un cachorro tan hiperactivo como este

El sonido de una moto cayendo y deslizándose, los ladridos de un perro y el ruido de las llantas quemándose contra el pavimento por el repentino frenado atrae la atención de los pocos transeúntes que hay por la zona

Ufff! Eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y me hubiera mandado a volar junto con esta salchicha, perdon, cachorro salchicha… espera, si no escuche mal su nombre era...

''¡SABLEEE!'' – Un grito desesperado llega a mis oídos casi dejándome sordo

Ohhh! Asi que te llamas Sable amiguito, espera, igual que el capitán de la unidad del GIGN, ¡solo falta uno de un color diferente para que sean Sabre y Faucon! Espera… Ya conozco a un Sabre…

Dejando de lado mi actual estado de euforia por el hecho de que un cachorro realmente se llame Sable, creo que deberia entregarle al cachorro, y de paso darle un buen sermón por dejarlo sin su correa

''Tranquila, está bien, todavia sigue de una pieza'' – Digo de la forma más normal que puedo ocultando el hecho de que me está empezando a doler la pierna por el golpe de la caída y del desliz

''Lo siento mucho, es que su correa está rota y apenas tuvo la oportunidad salió corriendo, es demasiado híper activo'' – Su voz, suena a una mezcla extraña de desesperación, alivio y culpa, que mezcla más rara

''Está bien, su correa estaba dañada, asi que fue un accidente'' – digo, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, sigo con el casco

''¡Espera! ¿Eres estudiante de la preparatoria Sobu?'' – Me pregunta al ver mi uniforme, que por cierto, le hice alguna mejoras, al traje no a ella

''Si, iba de camino a la escuela, para la ceremonia cuando ocurrió todo'' – Respondo a su pregunta y tambien sigo con el casco

''¡Oh! ¡Entonces eres un primer año igual que yo!'' – Ella dice con entusiasmo al saber que tiene a un igual, aunque le faltarían un buen tiempo para que me pueda igualar

¡Espera! Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no pensé en esta posibilidad, el encontrarme a alguien de Sobu sin que estuviera de camino a clases

''Disculpa, ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido o lastimado?'' – Un hombre mayor se me acerca para preguntarme si estoy bien… ah ya, es el chofer, supongo que la conmoción de casi atropellar a un perro y a un hombre en una moto lo dejo frio por un rato

''Sí, estoy bien, no hay problema'' – Le respondo de la forma más amable que puedo, no quiero dar malas impresiones

''Sé que no deberia decirlo pero, eso fue muy imprudente joven, lanzarse delante de un coche no es nada bueno, y creo que lo sabes muy bien'' – Su sermón está bien justificado, no lo puedo negarlo

''Lo siento, pero no podía dejar al cachorro en medio de la calle y solo ver lo que pasaba'' – En parte me parezco a spider-man, salto al rescate, solo que él tiene sus sentido arácnido y yo tengo mi sentido solitario

''Ahh entonces eso es lo que paso, tambien me disculpo, iba demasiado rapido, fue irresponsable de mi parte, le pido mil disculpas, a usted tambien señorita, casi la hago pasar un muy mal rato'' – Este hombre es lo que se podría decir un civil perfecto, me agrada

''Ahhh n-no se preocupe, a-al final yo tambien tuve la culpa, la correa de Sable estaba rota, fue descuido mío''- Ella responde pero con dificultad ante la gran cantidad de disculpas que le arroja el conductor

Bueno parece que todos estan bien, asi que es hora de que nos vayamos –

''Espere joven, la señorita quiere hablar con usted'' –

''¿Señorita? ¿Quién?'' – Me puedo imaginar a quien se refiere

''La señorita Yukinoshita, quiere hablar con usted'' –

''Mejor no, dejemos esto asi, no quiero que se involucren otros, además voy tarde a la ceremonia, tambien deberia irse antes de que lleguen oficiales y esto se salga de nuestras manos'' – Lo digo por mi más que todo porque ya esta conversación me está desgastando la batería y no me refiero a mi PDA

''Pero la señorita…'' - El señor no alcanza a decir nada más ya que la voz de una mujer lo interrumpe sin piedad

''Está bien Tsuzuki, me encargare desde aquí'' – La voz viene de una mujer unos cuantos años mayor que yo, supongo que unos 2 años

''Mi nombre es Yukinoshita Haruno, disculpa el inconveniente, disculpa que lo pregunte pero ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas lastimado ni nada en particular?''– Ohhh una mujer preocupada, como si fuera a caer en esa fachada tan superficial

''Estoy bien, la moto fue la que recibió lo malo'' – Y es verdad, la pintura saldrá muy cara… naaah me sobra el dinero

''Como disculpa, pagaremos los daños de tu motocicleta'' – Como dije, mujer, deja esa fachada, me está irritando demasiado

''No se preocupe, tengo un tio que me la puede arreglar sin problema, asi que no es necesario'' –

''¿Estás seguro?'' –

''Por supuesto, además, creo que vas tarde a la ceremonia de Sobu, tu hermana debe estar allí lo más pronto posible, ella tiene que dar un discurso'' –

''¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?'' –

''Intuición solamente'' –

Es totalmente mentira, mi intuición no me dijo nada, es obvio, una limusina a toda velocidad, a esta hora, es obvio que van apresurados a algo, y la única cosa importante en esta ciudad es la ceremonia de ingreso de las preparatorias, y la única que tendría entre sus filas a una Señorita de clase alta seria Sobu, además, ese apellido me resulta bastante familiar, sin mencionar que acabo de ver como se asoma desde el asiento trasero del vehículo en cuestion.

Hay cosas que me irritan y que una persona tenga una fachada es lo peor en mi lista, si solo pudiera quitarle esa mascara a golpes lo haría, pero soy un hombre decente y no golpeo ni insulto a mujeres, eso quedaría mal en mi expediente.

''Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien, nos vemos, Vamos Tsuzuki''-

''Si, señorita Yukinoshita'' –

La veo subirse e irse en su coche, pero no sin antes darme una última mirada, esa mirada solo me dejo una impresión… y es interés y diversión, dos cosas muy peligrosas en una mujer, y tengo la sensación de que ella es aún más peligrosa

''Disculpa ¿Estas bien?'' – Una voz me saca del trance

''Ah! Sí, estoy bien ¿Cómo está en cachorro?'' –

''Sable está bien, gracias a ti'' –

''No fue nada, de todas formas, deberías apresurarte e ir a la ceremonia, no te la querrás perder'' –

''Sí, claro, gracias otra vez'' – corre por la calle hasta a la vuelta y se pierde en la esquina, ya no queda nadie para ver el desastre que paso, solo estoy yo y una calle solitaria

Sera mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero llegar tarde, tengo que estar presente, solo por ser el tercer lugar de los admitidos este año, solo espero no tener que hacer anda vergonzoso, aunque con mi suerte puede pasar algo, asi que estoy preparado

Levanto mi moto y reviso los daños, como supuse, no fue nada tan grave ya que está pintada con una pintura especial que refuerza y disfraza el blindaje, es bastante resistente a este tipo de cosas, pero de igual forma sufrió daños, mejor me voy.

Realmente no pasó nada interesante en esta ceremonia, fue la cosa más aburrida que he hecho en mucho tiempo, parece que mi trabajo me ha hecho cambiar mis hábitos un poco, ahora prefiero saltar y correr que sentarme y descansar, aunque de vez en cuando no cae nada mal un descanso

Como supuse, la hermana de esa tal Haruno, Yukinoshita Yukino, está dando el discurso, asi que ella es la que estaba número uno en la lista, perfecto, me gane de enemiga a una niña rica, no podría ser mejor… Oh espera, si podría ser, Hayama Hayato, es el segundo en la lista y por lo que veo es bastante popular, esto es ridículo pero todavia tengo esa sensación de que algo raro va a pasar asi que será mejor que no me distraiga con esta pequeña estupidez de rivalidad por calificaciones, veremos qué pasa despues.

Solo tengo que aguantarme este discurso ridículo que hasta un político ebrio podría escribir, esto está lleno de hipocresía y mentiras mires donde mires.

Ahora que lo pienso, no deberían decirme quien es mi objetivo a proteger, solo espero que no sea ella… mierda, hable muy pronto.

*Bzzz Bzzz*

Mi PDA vibro y eso solo significa una cosa…

Es la informacion que estaba esperando, y creo que no me va a gustar lo que hay adentro, esperare a que todo termine para darme esta ''Gran Sorpresa''

Al final del discurso solo escuche, gritos, aplausos y gente gritando el nombre de Hayama y Yukinoshita, JA! Estupideces, no estoy celoso, solo que estas cosas superficiales me molestan, siempre son mentiras para buscar complacer a los demás, no hay confianza solo mentiras y más mentiras.

Los carteles con las aulas asignadas estaban en la entrada, me toco en la 1-F, pude ver a la niña del perro entre la multitud, pero al final nunca le pregunte su nombre y nunca le di el mío, asi que sería obra de los dioses de la comedia romántica si me la vuelvo a encontrar, aunque no creo en deidades y menos inventadas por mi podrido cerebro lleno de pólvora y plomo.

Para poder leer la informacion fui a la parte trasera de la escuela, no hay mucha gente por aquí ya que estan en sus respectivas aulas conociéndose y hablando en un tono de voz peligrosamente elevado que podría dañar mis sensibles oídos.

Saco mi PDA y lo primero que veo es un correo de Dupont, parece que es mi informante para esta mision, eso me transmite tranquilidad absoluta. Parece que mi objetivo está en una clase especial de mí mismo año…Esto no me gusta nada, ya estoy temiendo quien puede ser, asi que mejor llamo a Dupont…

''* _Aquí Dupont ¿Necesitas algo 08?*_ '' –

''Si Dupont, me podrías explicar en detalle la mision en cuestion, prefiero que me lo digas tú en vez de leerlo'' –

'' _*Tu flojera te gana 08, Está bien, el objetivo a proteger es...*_ ''- Aquí vamos, la ganadora de la rifa para que la cuide uno de los mejores agentes de _**Ghost of Steel**_ y de _**Los Perros de Ebano**_ es…

''* _Hayama Hayato y Yukinoshita Yukino_ *'' – Oh mierda

''Espera Dupont, como van a ser esos dos ¿no era una sola persona?''-

''* _Oh vaya! ¿Ya los conoces?_ *''-

''Nop, pero fueron los primeros en la lista de admisión de este año y dieron el discurso de admisión, son un par de niños ricos y mimados'' –

''* _Bueno, no estas equivocado, pero allí tienes la respuesta, son dos porque hubo un cambio de planes de última hora, pero en resumen sigue siendo lo mismo_ *''-

''Entonces explícamelo''-

''* _Bien prepárate, porque se viene una buena charla_ *''-

''Tengo tiempo, unos 20 minutos''-

''* _Tiempo de sobra para la explicación y unas preguntas de tu parte_ *''-

''Adelante''-

''* _Muy bien, el caso es el siguiente_ …*''-

''* _Hace unos 9 meses se encontraron instalaciones de Umbrella activas en Japón, la mayoría estan bajo control pero hay otras que estan en lugares un poco demasiado llamativos para hacer una intervención, en Chiba algunos de ellos estaban administrados por Contructora Yukinoshita, allí entra en juego su hija, para que ellos nos den acceso a sus planos y el registro de sus empleadores nos pusieron como condición, proveer protección a su hija, Yukinoshita Yukino, por motivos que no quisieron decirnos pero igual descubrimos, ella está bajo amenaza de muerte por parte de una organización desconocida, pero no hacen nada, solo dieron la amenaza y no se ha sabido nada de ellos en un año, al igual que ella, el hijo de su abogado de confianza esta igual, los dos entran en el mismo paquete como condición para que podamos proceder_ *'' –

''Parece justo y a la vez ridículo'' –

''* _Pero no se queda allí tu mision_ *''-

''¿Qué quieres decir?'' –

''* _Hay algo más y esto no te va a gustar_ *''-

''Suéltalo'' –

''* _Pues, parece que la preparatoria Sobu, Kaihin sougo y la escuela las 9 elites, contienen bajo sus construcciones, Laboratorios de Umbrella, y bases de armamento de respuesta_ *''-

''Tienes que estar jodiendome''-

''Entonces mi mision es, aparte de proteger a esos dos, averiguar si esa informacion es correcta o no''-

''* _Exactamente, asi que prepárate, ya tienes todo detallado en la PDA asi que si necesitas saber algo otra vez, consulta el informe de la mision_ *''-

''Gracias Dupont, Lo hare''-

''* _Ah! otra cosa 08, parece que ella está aquí_ *''-

''¿Ella? ¿De quién estás hablando?''-

''* _Lo sabrás cuando la veas_ *''-

¿Qué habrá querido decir con ''Ella''? no conozco a ningún Ella… ¿Ella?... ¡ELLA!

No no no no no no no, es imposible, ella no puede estar aquí, las probabilidades son ridículamente bajas.

Tengo que verificarlo, y justo a tiempo, tengo que volver al aula

Camino lo más rapido que puedo sin mostrar signos de estar desesperado, quiero verificarlo, tengo y quiero hacerlo, si ella está aquí, sería la cosa más extraña del mundo.

Subo al último piso, al aula 1-F, abro la puerta lentamente, pero no hay mucha gente, tendré que esperar

Si es ella, entonces los dioses del RomCom estan conspirando en mi contra aunque sean invenciones mías

Solo tengo que esperar 5 minutos, la gente está entrando y se estan sentando…

Escucho un ruido muy fuerte, son personas, vienen hablando muy fuerte, y parece que vienen a este salón de clases.

Al escuchar la puerta me doy la vuelta para verificarlo…

 _Es Ella…_

 _No hay duda…_

 _Ojos esmeralda…_

 _Cabello como el Oro…_

 _Postura y forma de caminar que inspira respeto…_

 _Una mirada que deja en claro tu posición ante su presencia…_

 _Es Ella…_

 _La mejor del equipo de_ _ **Las Rosas Sangrientas**_ _…_

 _Miura Yumiko…_


End file.
